


You are my Sunshine

by slutpunsarewhoreable



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I have the mouth of a very creative sailor, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Oneshot, Sunshine - Freeform, Teen and up just to be safe, how does one tag?, we're all dorks here, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunsarewhoreable/pseuds/slutpunsarewhoreable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico reveals to Will about how much he hates the brightness of the sun. Will sets out to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Solangelo fluff cuz I'm trash...

Nico's first mistake was telling Will about his dislike of sunlight. His second mistake was agreeing to a full on debate about it with the son of the sun god.  
"All I'm saying is that it shines in my eyes, and makes my head hurt, and it gives me sunburns!"   
Nico crossed his pale arms and Will followed suit.  
"Well, all I'm saying is that the sun provides vitamin D, which is pretty important, by the way; it warms the earth and its inhabitants; it keeps plants alive; without plants, animals would die, and you could kiss your happy meals goodbye!"  
Nico cringed. Oh boy. This wasn't going away any time soon.  
"Still not convinced?"   
Nico considered lying to get the son of Apollo off of his back, but he always gave in too easily to the attractive blonde. Will rolled his eyes when Nico apparently got lost in thought, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along. Nico tried to wrench his arm away, but unfortunately, that just slipped his hand into Will's.  
"Excuse me, sunshine, but where are you dragging me?"  
"I'm gonna convince you that the sun is amazing, and you're gonna like it."  
Nico silently prayed to the gods that it would end, but either they weren't listening, or they were enjoying Nico's torment.   
"Here we are!"   
Nico looked around to see that Will had dragged him to a clearing in the forest. The sun was bright and unforgiving in the sky as Will lay down on the grass and took the son of Hades down with him.   
"Hey!"   
"Stop being such a drama king, Death Boy!"   
"Okay, first of all, I am NOT a drama king! Second of all, don't call me Death Boy!"  
Will snorted and closed his eyes, looking incredibly peaceful. Nico stared at him a minute before rolling over to feel the rays of sun beat down on his face. He heard Will start humming a familiar tune. It was only familiar because the Apollo cabin sang it all the time, of course. The Mighty Nico, Ghost King would never listen to that weird mello stuff! Nico started to actually enjoy the warmth of the sun on his face, to his dismay. Of course, Nico wouldn't admit that it might have been a mixture of Will softly singing; "You are my Sunshine." Nico also wouldn't admit that it was mainly because Will hadn't let go of his hand.


End file.
